The Smurf Of Notre Dame
by phantomgirl259
Summary: In the city of Paris it's citizen live in fear of their power hungry leader Gargamel, but not all hope is lost.
1. The Bells Of Notre Dame

**Chapter 1**

Our story begins in the city of Paris, where love was to be found as well as music and fun, but they full of different creatures such as pixies, witches, wizards, elfs and smurfs. Many of these creatures were normal but some contained magic, these were known as Enchanted and they were feared for their powers some were even killed for their magic! But our story is about a young smurf who changed that horror and made it into something more...

As the sun crepted over the horisen the sound of church bells could be heard from miles away. These were the bells of Notre Dame...

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes _

_To the Bells of Notre Dame_

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes_

_To the of Notre Dame_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a salm_

_And some say the soul of the city the toll of the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

Deep within the city sat a blue smurf with half the square sat around him as he sang.

_Listen, their beautiful no?_

_So many color and sounds_

_So many changing moods_

_Cause you know they don't ring all by themselves_

(They don't?)

_No you silly boy_

_Up there, high in the bell tower lives the bell ringer_

_Who is this creature?_

(Who?)

_What is he?_

(What?)

_How did he come to be there?_

(How?)

**_HUSH!_**

_Narrator will tell you, it is a tale_

_A tale of a man and a monster..._

* * *

_Dark was the night when our tale began on the docks near Notre dame_

Narrator Smurf sang as a small boat carring an elf, two, a pixie and a crying baby sat within it."Shut it up will you!"The pixie's smurf husband insited to his wife."We'll be spotted!"The other smurf whispered."Hush little one."The pixie soothed her child.

_Four frightened Enchanted slipped silently under the docks of Notre Dame_

"Just go through there and you'll be far away from the palace."The elf said as the Enchanted got of his boat. Suddenly and arrow hit his paddle!

_But a trap had been layed for the Enchanted_

_And thy gazed up in fear and alarm_

_And a figue who's cluches were iron as much as the bells_

_The Bells of Notre Dame_

"Gargamel."The elf whispered in fright as a figue approched them, his cat not for behind. As the smurf tried hard to protect his wife Gargamel's soldiers grabbed him and the others before cuffing thier wrists.

_Gargamel longed to perge the world of fight and sin_

_And he saw destrction every where_

_Except within..._

"Bring these Enchanted vermin to the Palace of Justice."Gargamel order and turned to leave before he heard one of his men call."You there! What are you hiding?!"The man shouted and grabbed her by the wrist."Stolen goods no dought. Take them from her!"Gargamel ordered

_SHE RAN!_

The poor pixie ran as fast as she could to escape the monster but he was slowly gaining on her and the street was to narrow to fly she had managed to out manover him but she knew it would not be for long."LET ME IN PLEASE!"She begged as she banged on the doors of Notre Dame, she turned around and saw Gargamel closing in on her, the pixie ran but it was to late for Gargamel had caught up with her and grabbed her baby's blanket! When she tried to pull the baby free the maniac kicked her dow the stairs, killing her in the process... Suddenly he heard the cry of a baby and looked into the blanket."A MONSTER!"He exclaimed and went to put the child into the well...

_STOP!_

_Cried Papa Smurf_

"This is an holy demon, I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs!"Gargamel resoned with the old smurf. Papa just walked over to the pixie's dead body.

_See here the innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

(I am guiltless, she ran I persued)

_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame_

(My thoughts out clear!)

_You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that you haven't a quarm_

_But you never can run_

_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

_The very eyes of Notre Dame_

Papa Smurf sang as he ponited to the statues, who's eyes were glaring down on Gargamel...

_And for one time in his life of power and control_

_Gargamel felt a twinge of fear_

_on his immortal soul_

"What must I do?"He asked the smurf."Care for the child and rise it as your very own."Papa said as he carried the dead pixie's body away."Very well, but let him live with you in your church."Gargamel insisted."But where?"Papa asked the man."Anywhere."

_Just so he's kept locked away _

_Where no one else can see_

Gargamel sang as he looked up at the bell tower."The bell tower perhaps, and who knows our lord works in misterious ways."

_Even this foul creature may yet be of use_

_To me..._

"And Gargamel let Papa Smurf deside the child's name."Narrator explained to the people."Clumsy..."

_Now hear is a riddle_

_To guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

_Who is the monster and who is the man_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,bells_

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

* * *

**Writer's Note:****I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Updates won't be until tomorrow. Plz READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Out There

**Chapter 2**

_**(20 years later)**_

As Clumsy walked over to his balcony to great the day you could see his blue skin, white baggy clothes and blue pixie wings on his back."Good morning."He smiled to a baby bird."Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"He asked but the bird coward furthur into the nest."You sure? It couldn't hurt to try."He encoraged and picked the baby bird up."If I ever picked a day to fly this would be it, the Festivel of Fools."Clumsy smiled and looked down to the people at the festivel."It'll be fun with the juggelers, music and dancing."He laughed as the little bird started to flutter of his hands, then a whole flock of birds flew right passed them."Go on, nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."Clumsy smiled and let the little bird fly free, but as the feathered creature flew away Clumsy looked down at the festival with a sad look."MAN I HATE FEATHERS!"A voice next to him shouted, he looked over to see Grouchy spitting feathers out his mouth."Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open."Another voice replied, that was Brainy."Shut it Brainy I wanna watch the festivel with Clumsy."Grouchy smirked but Clumsy just walked away for the pair."Maybe he's sick?"Brainy thought to his grumpy brother."Impossibel, if 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now nothing will."Pansy laughed as she went after her hibred friend."Hey Clumsy what's wrong?" She asked him."I just don't want to watch the festivel that's all."Clumsy sighed sadly."You wanna go there instead?"She asked."Yeah but I'm not normal."He replied sadly."Just grab a hood and nip out for a few minuets."Brainy persisted."Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."Pansy reapted his words."I hate being cooped here forever."Grouchy mutted."Your all forgetting about my master Gargamel."Clumsy sighed and everybody's faces turned into frowns."Come on, what's baldy gonna do?"Pansy laughed."Punish him."A voice sneered behind them. Everybody turned to see Gargamel and Azrael standing in the door way."Master!"Clumsy cried in fear."They didn't mean it!" He paniced."I couldn't help but hear you wanted to attend the festival."The man said and lead the smurf towards the balcony."Yes sir."Clumsy answered sadly."Clumsy please understand. When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child anyone else would have drowned you."Gargamel lied."You don't know what it's like out there, I do."

_The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked_

_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city_

_I am your only friend_

_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_

_I who look upon you without fear_

_How can I protect you, boy, unless you_

_Always stay in here_

_Away in here_

"Remember what I've taught you Clumsy."Gargamel said as they walked up the tower

_You are deformed_

(I am deformed)

_And you are ugly_

(And I'm and ugly)

_And these are crimes for which the shows little pity_

_You do not comprehend_

(You our my one defender)

_Out there they will revile you as a monster_

(I am a monster)

_Out there they will hate, scorn and sin_

(Only a monster)

_Why invite they calime and consterpaiton_

_Stay in here _

_Away in here_

"Yes master."Clumsy sighed."Good boy."Gargamel smiled and left the tower.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them_

_But part of them_

Clumsy sang as he climbed down the tower with his friends who watched from the balchony.

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the Seine_

_Taste a morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then_

_I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair_

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent_

_One day_

_Out there_


	3. Topsy Turvey

**Chapter 3**

While everyone in the village was getting ready for the Feast of Fools the captin of the graurd Hefty Smurf."Ya leave town for 10 years and they change everthing."He muttered to his horse."Stay away child! Their Enchanted, they'll steal us blind!"He heard a witch snap to her son as they passed a group of Enchanted, playing music and dance. Hefty smiled through a gold coin into the basket, all of a sudden he saw a beautiful Smurf with golden hair dancing away to the beat. Suddenly a young elf gave a whisle and the Enchanted tried to gather up their stuff in a hurry, but the Smurf forgot her basket of money and ran back to get it only to be surrounded by a wizard soldier and an elf soldier."Alright freak, where'd ya get the money?"The wizard asked and tried to take the money away."For your information I earned it!"She snapped."Enchanted don't earn money!"The elf sneered, but the Smurf kicked him in the head, grabbed the money and ran down the ally."Get back here!"Hefty heard the wizard yell and saw them running after her, so he pulled his horse in the way, knocking them off their feet."I'll teach you a lesson peasant!"The elf snarled and pulled out his sword."You were saying, soldier."He smiled when pulled out his sword. "CAPTAIN!"They exclaimed in shock."Lead me towards the Palace of Justice."He orded the men.

"Ah, Captain Hefty, home from the wars."Gargamel smiled and walked over to the captain."Reporting for duty sir."Hefty replied."Come."Gargamel insisted and lead him to the balchony."You've come to Paris in a dark time Captain. It is easy for the mind to be mislead."The wizard sworned."Mislead sir?"Hefty asked."Look Captain, Enchanted."Gargamel pointed to the group of Enchanted Hefty saw earlier."They manipulate the people's thoughts and they must be stopped!"He snarled."I understand sir."Suddenly the sound of drums and cheering could be heard in the town square."Come along Captain."Gargamel sighed.

_Come one, come all!_

_Leave your loops and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pen the mules_

_Come one, come all!_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It's the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the feast of ..._

_Fools!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

_Topsy turvy! _

_Ev'rything is upsy daysy!_

_Topsy turvy!_

_Ev'ryone is acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day _

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_On the sixth of "Januervy"_

_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_

People sang as Gargamel arrived in his carriage and Clumsy was dancing in the crowd.

_Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance _

_See the myst'ry and romance _

_Come one, come all See the finest girl in France _

_Make an entrance to entrance _

_Dance with Smurfette Dance!_

"Just look at that distucting display!"Gargamel sneered to Hefty."Yes sir!"The Smurf replied in delight as he reconised her from earlier.

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for _

_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store _

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore _

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! _

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening _

_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing _

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?_

They sang and Smurfette pulled Clumsy on the stage causing him to lose his hood and expose his wings, but everybody thought it was a costume.

_Topsy turvy!_

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness_

_Topsy turvy!_

_You could soon be called Your Highness!_

_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_

Many people pulled their most horrid faces but the crowd just booed, then Clumsy's turn came but when Smurfette tried to pull off his face she found that she could and pulled her hands back in fright."That's no mask!"A man in the crowd shouted."It's his face!"A woman added."It's the bellringer from Notre Dame!"This caused everyone, even Gargamel to gasp in surprise."Ladies and Gentalman do not panic!"Narrator called and ran onto the stage."We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is! Clumsy the Smurf of Notre Dame!"He called and placed a crown on the winged Smurf's head. With that everyone started to dance and celebrate, all but Gargamel who looked like he could kill someone there and then. Suddenly someone through a tomato at Clumsy's head."Now that's ugly!"Someone laughed and everyone was throwing things at the poor Smurf."Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."Hefty asked Gargamel."In a minute, a lesson needs to be learned here."The man smiled and watched the fight. Suddenly everthing stopped when Smurfette climbed up towards Clumsy."I'm sorry, this wasn't surpose to happen."She said sadly and whiped the juice off his check."You Enchanted! Get down at once!"Gargamel orded her."Yes sir, just as soon as I free this poor creature."Smurfette bowed."I forbid it!"He shouted, but Smurfette would listen and helped the boy up."Mark my words Enchanted, you will pay dearly for this insault!"Gargamel sneered."Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool, the only fool I see is you!"She shouted and through the crown at Gargamel."CAPTAIN HEFTY ARREST HER!"He orded. However Smurfette was one step ahead and foamed a smoke screen allowing her escape. Gargamel walked over to Clumsy with a stern face."I will never disobey you again."Clumsy whispered and limped back to the bell tower.


End file.
